finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Strife/Record Keeper
0/3⭐ 6⭐ }} Cloud is a recruitable character in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. He joins the party after clearing Mako Reactor No. 5 for the first time. Overview Cloud possesses high HP and Attack growth, and fair Defense and Speed. His Resistance score is also slightly above average for a physical fighter. He is frequently the first to receive the game's newest features as they are introduced, however, his soul breaks usually fall behind quickly, while other characters' soul breaks sometimes stay relevant. Cloud has the potential to wield some of the most powerful attacks, whether single-target or multi-target. Cloud can unlock access to basic Knight abilities and most Spellblade abilities through the use of Record Spheres, and when combined with his native Rank 5 Combat and Samurai access makes him a decently flexible unit. Stats Record Spheres Abilities Cloud can use Combat abilities up to rarity rank 5, Celerity abilities up to rarity rank 3, Spellblade abilities up to rarity rank 4, Samurai abilities up to rarity rank 5, and Heavy Physical abilities up to rarity rank 6. Equipment Cloud can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords. and katanas. The swords Buster Sword (VII), Hardedge (VII), Organics (VII), 1st Fusion Sword (VII), Ultima Blade (VII) and Ragnarok (VII) allow Cloud access to Braver, Cross Slash, Blade Beam, Fenrir Overdrive, Cloud Cycle and Finishing Touch respectively. He can equip the following armor types: hats, helms, light armor, and bracers. The light armor Cloud's Guise (VII) allows Cloud access to Climhazzard. He can equip accessories. Gallery FFRK Cloud Boss.png|Boss sprite (Dissidia). FFRK Cloud KH.png|Boss sprite (Kingdom Hearts). FFRK AC Cloud.png|''Advent Children'' Cloud. FFRK Festival Cloud.png|Festival Cloud Wardrobe Record. FFRK KH Cloud.png|''Kingdom Hearts'' Cloud. FFRK Cloud FFVII sprites.png|Set of Cloud's sprites. FFRK Cloud VIIAC sprites.png|Set of Cloud's "Cloudy Wolf" Wardrobe Record sprites. FFRK Cloud (Festival) sprites.png|Set of Cloud's "Festival" Wardrobe Record sprites. FFRK Cloud KH sprites.png|Set of Cloud's "KINGDOM HEARTS Cloud" Wardrobe Record sprites. FFRK Cloud MC.png|Cloud's Memory Crystal. FFRK Cloud MCII.png|Cloud's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Cloud MCIII.png|Cloud's Memory Crystal III. FFRK spritesheet Cloud FFVII.png|''Final Fantasy VII'' sprite sheet. FFRK Lost Memories JP.png|Japanese event banner for "Lost Memories". FFRK Lost Memories Event.png|Global event banner for "Lost Memories". FFRK The Lone Wolfs Lament JP.png|Japanese event banner for "The Lone Wolf's Lament". FFRK The Lone Wolfs Lament Event.png|Global event banner for "The Lone Wolf's Lament". FFRK A Night to Remember JP.png|Japanese event banner for "A Night to Remember". FFRK A Night to Remember Event.png|Global event banner for "A Night to Remember". FFRK Glimmer of Hope JP.png|Japanese event banner for "Glimmer of Hope". FFRK Glimmer of Hope Event.png|Global event banner for "Glimmer of Hope". FFRK Vow Upon a Star JP.png|Japanese event banner for "Vow Upon a Star". FFRK Vow Upon a Star Event.png|Global event banner for "Vow Upon a Star". FFRK Awakening Cloud JP.png|Japanese event banner for "Awakening Cloud". FFRK Awakening Cloud Event.png|Global event banner for "Awakening Cloud". FFRK Whirl Slash Icon.png|Icon for Whirl Slash. FFRK Quad Cut Icon.png|Icon for Quad Cut. FFRK Whirl Slash.png|Whirl Slash. FFRK Quad Cut.png|Quad Cut. FFRK Slashing Blow Icon.png|Icon for Slashing Blow. FFRK Sonic Rush Icon.png|Icon for Sonic Rush. FFRK Slashing Blow.png|Slashing Blow. FFRK Sonic Rush.png|Sonic Rush. Cloud and tifa record keeper.jpeg|''Record Keeper'' Christmas. FFRK Darkness Blast Icon.png|Icon for Darkness Blast. FFRK Dark Gleam Icon.png|Icon for Dark Gleam. FFRK Darkness Blast.png|Darkness Blast. FFRK Dark Gleam.png|Dark Gleam. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Record Keeper